1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display uniformity of images and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device is classified into a light emitting type display device and a light receiving type display device. As the light emitting type display device, a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, and an electroluminescent display device are used. A liquid crystal display is used as the light receiving type display device. Among them, the electroluminescent display has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has various properties, e.g., wide viewing angle, superior contrast, fast response speed, etc. The electroluminescent display device is classified into an inorganic electroluminescent display device and an organic electroluminescent display device according to a material used to form a light emitting layer.
The organic electroluminescent display device is a self-emissive display device that electrically excites a fluorescence organic compound to emit light, and thus the organic electroluminescent display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device since it has various properties, e.g., low driving voltage, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, etc., when compared to the liquid crystal display.
The organic electroluminescent display device includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and a light emitting layer formed of an organic material. When positive and negative voltages are applied to the anode and cathode electrodes, holes injected from the anode electrode are transported to the light emitting layer through a hole transport layer and electrons injected from the cathode electrode are transported to the light emitting layer through an electron transport layer. Then, the holes are recombined with the electrons in the light emitting layer to generate exciton. The exciton emits energy discharged when an excited state returns to a ground state as light.